ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DrAssassin
Ok, I just archived yout talk page again. 21:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Are you going to change the pic on your archive? Supremegogeta 21:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I created a wiki. Goten17 is awesome! 05:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead, do what you need, but, they can not be any form of red because if someone links a page that does not exist, like this for example, it is red and indicates the page has not been made. Anything else but a kind of red will be fine. 17:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) My new sig! Hey Gotek! check out my new sig! Notice how it has all the main Fathers in DBZ with their son/daughter! I have still left them there because I have changed the text on it. Here is the new template. If you have not noticed I changed it to say "They may only have comments about the page", supremegogeta still dosn't want fanboy comments so I changed the text in the template. Hello I have added your fan fiction to my blog, so people can see it and check it out. Thanks for commenting on my Uprising Fan Fic, why do you like it more then the Namekian Last Stand one? Thanks. 16:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Vegeta is going to appear in A Namekian's Last Stand, but I have not got that far yet. Thanks for your comment on the page, I really appreciate it. Will you check for updates of both? I like your fan fiction too. 16:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I can't answer that really, but the new Frieza saga was quite cool. I have just updated Uprising, but it's not much, and soon I will update a Namekian's last stand again. Thanks again for checking them. I made the fan fic blog to show people (Like you) their talents at writing. 16:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) My password is OK, Gotek.. I cut of the tail for SH Krillin.I hope you like it! No i want you to remove them all. Supremegogeta 21:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes ALL of them. Supremegogeta 21:14, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hi Gotek. I recently saw your new comment on my Namekian fan fiction. What do you wonder, if you don't mind me asking? Thanks. 21:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) That is correct. But Nappa is the one who fights him, Vegeta finishes him off. 22:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well done. You win my non winning contest. Thanks for commenting anyway, I appreciate every comment. 22:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. That means a lot to me. I have worked very hard on the fan fiction, and hearing stuff like that makes me happy. 22:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes ﻿ correct nice to meet you gotek.﻿ Whats up?. Soilder5679 04:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Whats Up? Wanna be my friend? I'm only 11 years old, so I am one year younger than you. Thanks for the comment. Bobo2000 05:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) NoWiki I noticed when you leave a message to people telling them how to use templates you go like this " . So use this instead of what you have been doing. 19:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) There you go. 19:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Cyclone Kamehameha I made another move! Come see, I know you'll be shocked. Bobo2000 20:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Id like that,but first you need to rollback or whatever delete my page.User:Goten17/sig 02:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes I keep on getting negitive comments and I can only take so much stress..Just read the ENTIRE history.You just feel bad,don't you?After working so hard to please them.I'm done.Just do it.User:Goten17/sig 03:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Is it done?User:Goten17/sig 03:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) .GoodUser:Goten17/sig 03:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it called...Dragon Ball MT?User:Goten17/sig 19:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok,but now you have to delete The Drake Saga first. Well ok,Should I start on the page?Don't delete the Drake Saga..I kinda need it.User:Goten17/sig 20:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You know,this is fun!User:Goten17/sig 21:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure but can Goten be Gohan's older brother and Trunks and Goten have the same age?User:Goten17/sig 22:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you on another wiki?User:Goten17/sig 23:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Can I join?User:Goten17/sig 00:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm on!I'm Gotenteen17,My old usernameUser:Goten17/sig 00:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Chatango.com! Paint.Net Use the magic wand in the tools to select the hair and click the palette to change color. Then use the can of paint (not paint brush) to color it. Download Paint.NET from filehippo.com. And you need to have Microsoft.NET Framework Gotek I can't see your message because I renamed my user page and it also renamed my talk. Bobo2000 03:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) So should I add the next part?User:Goten17/sig 16:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok.User:Goten17/sig 16:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) But wait,I want to add a part to The drake saga first User:Goten17/sig 16:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) YouUser:Goten17/sig 16:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) DBBD Ok it's done.I'll be on Chatango.I erased my part. ..............................................................................See you on ChatangoUser:Goten17/sig 18:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you there?User:Goten17/sig 21:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Where are you,and what happened to my sig?User:Goten17/sig 22:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey The Amazing Brutality Wiki has Chatango! 00:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Chatango? Heeey Gotek can you help Ya I kinda need some help with my sig and i'm plannin to make it colorful with these pics SSJ Dude 00:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC)SSJ Dude Remember to Edit Dragonball BD. my password is I do want it colorful like every letter changes both s's could be black outside white text j could be blue with red text d's could be red with blue text u and e can be the same as s and ma password is ********** oh and could you delete this so noone sees my password? Hey gotek, they fixed security so admin's can make sigs for other people without them giving away their password. 03:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I logged in as you and it worked, so you are going to make SSJ dude's signature, you go to his signature page, right next to the button that says leave a message, there should be a small arrow pointing down, click that and a drop down list will appear, click "Create" and there you go! 04:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Can I start the next saga?Let's take turns doing that. Chatango? Thanks! I like it Over 3000! I just wanted to point out that there are now over 3000 pictures on this wiki. SSJ4 Vegito 00:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about chatango. My internet was off. Bobo2000 03:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Chatango Wanna go on Chatango? Suprmeegogeta is to busy in life for this wiki and will not be as active anymore. He wants you to take his job as quote of the day, not attack of the week because he will come by every now and then, so you get quote of the day. yo whats up?. I just became a rollback on the dragon ball wiki. Soilder5679 22:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! so do you do power levels?. Also whats Chatango. Soilder5679 22:16, June 27, 2011 (UTC) It's time to take charge! Ok, first you know my sister, Ava558 is in colorado and will not return until July 18th, and you know about supremegogeta's lack of activeness, and now, Tree Of Might. is going to yellowstone for a month! Leaving us to look over here. I mean SG will still log on, but I have not seen any activity from him today. However, Tree Of Might. says they might have Wi-Fi down there, but that is a possibility. So we need to pump up and keep this place together. Agreed? June, 28th, 2011, at 11:21 P.M. CST you do know you have to change the quote of the day from now on, right? It seems that it's not working. Tell me the quote and I will do it for you. Go to Black Storm Kamehameha,I created a picture.It's not good,but I made a picture using my Paint icon.Anyway,here it is- RE:DBBD Remember to edit our story and to look at my new story,Dragonball ANB!User:Goten17/sig 22:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on Chatango and follow my link? you requested it before me, so ours will came a little bit later. And sorry for not being active on the fan club wiki. 19:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I just checked wikia labs and I don't see it, could you try? 19:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't be afraid to make the picture on the quote of the day a bit bigger. Oh, and it's a new month so change the Transformation of the month. Lava goku is a character, not a transformation. Please choose another. 19:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) A Signature Hi, it's me, SS1000, and you offered to make me a signature. I want the background Red, the text green, my avatar pic on both sides, and i want it to say "I Am The SS1000". Thanks! P.S. Thanks for the nice comments on my page awwww, I wanted to be cooler, oh well. I guess king cold is still up. But sure you can. 23:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't have a Deviant Art Name. But I can make one. BlazeFireXXXX 18:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC)